1. Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known as a semiconductor device is one in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are connected in parallel on a circuit board (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-95670). Such a semiconductor device allows a large current to flow therethrough even when a plurality of semiconductor chips have a small rated current value.